Yukio Kasamatsu/Image Gallery
Yukio Kasamatsu.png|Yukio Kasamatsu Kasamatsu manga.jpg|Kasamatsu 01.gif|Kasamatsu on the cover of chapter 191 Kasamatsu made captain.png|Kasamatsu made captain Kise and Kasamatsu first meeting.png|Kise and Kasamatsu's first meeting Kasamatsu scoldes Kise.png|Kasamatsu scolds Kise Misdirection steal.png|Kuroko steals the ball off Kasamatsu Kaijo High vs. Too High.png|Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy Kaijo High.png|Kaijō High Kasamatsu shooting.png|Kasamatsu shoots Winter Cup opponents.png|Kasamatsu with Kaijō High Kaijo High WC.png|Kaijō High during the Winter Cup Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High in the WC Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Seirin vs Kaijō color page Furihata debut vs Kaijo.jpg|Kasamatsu sees Furihata subbing for Izuki Kuroko takes it back.png|Kuroko steals the ball back from Kasamatsu Furihata plays.png|Kasamatsu defends on Furihata Furihata's defense.png|Guarded by Furihata Kasamatsu's drive.png|Kasamatsu's full speed drive E.jpg|Caught by Izuki's Eagle Spear Kasamatsu's back step.png|Kasamatsu's back step to counter the Phantom Shot Kasamatsu blocks the Phantom Shot.png|Kasamatsu blocks Kuroko's shot Kasamatsu jumps for the ball.png|Kasamatsu jumps for the ball Run and gun.png|Seirin's Run & Gun Speed Basketball Kise Cyclone Pass.png|Kasamatsu gets the ball from Kise Pressure on Seirin.png|Kasamatsu in defense Kaijo High vs Shutoku High.png|Kaijō High vs Shūtoku High Team Strky.png|Kasamatsu as a member of Team Strky Gold's dribble.png|Gold's fast dribble Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 191.png|Chapter 191 cover Chapter 196.png|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Replace PLUS chapter 4.png|Replace PLUS Chapter 4 cover Replace PLUS chapter 6.png|Replace PLUS Chapter 6 cover Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD version) Volume 22.png|Volume 22 cover Volume 30 CD.png|Volume 30 cover (CD edition) Kasamatsu's grades.png|Kasamatsu and Moriyama compare their grades Yukio Kasamatsu anime.png|Yukio Kasamatsu Kasamatsu mugshot.png|Mugshot Kasamatsu becomes the captain.jpg|Kasamatsu becomes the captain Kise and Kasamatsu 1st meeting.png|Kasamatsu as he first met Kise Kasamatsu scoldes Kise anime.png|Kasamatsu kicks Kise Misdirection steal anime.png|Kasamatsu's ball is stolen by Kuroko Kise explains Misdirection.png|Kise explains to Kasamatsu how Misdirection works Kise and Kasamatsu in the audience.png|Kasamatsu and Kise watch Seirin's matches Kaijo High anime.png|Kaijō High Hayakawa fired up.png|Kasamatsu is annoyed by Hayakawa Kaijo vs Too.png|Kaijō High vs Tōō Academy Kasamatsu stole the ball.png|Kasamatsu steals a ball and runs a fast-break Kasamatsu's three pointer.jpg|Kasamatsu shoots a three Kasamatsu's turnaround jumpshot.jpg|Kasamatsu does a turnaround jumpshot Kasamatsu taking a charge.png|Taking a charge from Aomine Kasamatsu crying.png|Kasamatsu Crying after losing to Tōō Kaijo_at_WC.png|Kaijō spectate the Seirin vs Yōsen match Haizaki copies Moriyama.png|Haizaki steals Moriyama's unorthodox shot Kuroko steals the ball back from Kasamatsu.png|Kuroko steals the ball back from Kasamatsu Eagle Spear.png|Eagle Spear Kasamatsu blocks Kuroko.png|Kasamatsu blocks Kuroko's Phantom Shot Kuroko scores on buzzer.png|Kuroko scores on a buzzer beater Team Strky anime.png|Team Strky Epilogue ep3.png|Epilogue screen 3 Epilogue ep53.png|Epilogue screen 53 Epilogue ep61.png|Epilogue screen 61 Epilogue ep75.png|Epilogue screen 75 Kuroko steal.gif|Kasamatsu gets the ball stolen by Kuroko Kasamatsu's_steal_and_three_pointer.gif|Kasamatsu's gutsy play Kasamatsu turn around.gif|Kasamatsu's turnaround Kasamatsu Drive.gif|Kasamatsu's drive 3DVD4.png|3rd Season DVD #4 Ep25.png|Episode 25 Ep59.png|Episode 59 Ep61.png|Episode 61 Ep62.png|Episode 62 3rd Character Poll.png|Character Poll 3 Season 3 Poster.png|Season 3 poster The Encounter.png|Kuroko no Basuke Stage Play: The Encounter DVD Cover Anime Kasamatsu.png|Kasamatsu's anime design for Season 3 Kasamatsu song.png|Kasamatsu's Character Song Kise and Kasamatsu song.png|Kise and Kasamatsu's Character Song Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles Characters Kasamatsu game.png|Kasamatsu in Game of Miracles Kasamatsu game 2.png|Kasamatsu in Miracles to Victory Twitter kasamatsu.png|Kasamatsu's twitter icon Category:Image Gallery